Difficult Decisions
by Madison Rose
Summary: Bella suspects Edward of cheating on her. What will she do when she finds out it may be true? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys first Twilight fic hope u like it!!! Also, I don't own Twilight never have, never will...sadly :( I Hope Stephenie Meyer has fun in all her glory!!!! lol Have fun guys!! :P**

* * *

"Bella, Please don't leave. I'm begging you." He had the most pained and agonized look on his face. He was pleading with me not to leave. He was telling me he never even thought about cheating, nor would he do it. "All I have ever wanted is you ,Bella. All I will ever want is you." He waited to get his voice under control again. He waited for the uncontrollable sobs to stop. Most of all he was waiting for me to run back into his arms, crush myself to him, and tell him I forgave his sorry ass. I wasn't doing that he would have his whole miserable life to get over it, to get over me.

"Why, Edward? Why should I stay? Getting married means you are dedicated to that ONE person for life. You don't cheat on that person! Ever."

I slammed the door in his face. The tears that were forming started to fall. I couldn't seem to walk any farther than the end of the hall. I fell to the ground, wrapping my arms around my body, hoping I could hold everything in. How could I hold everything in when it seemed to be coming out all at once.

What could I do without Edward. My Edward. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't function without that man by my side. It was impossible to go on living my life, pretending everything was going to be okay. When I knew it wouldn't be. My world was already starting to fall apart. I couldn't put all the pieces together by myself. I never could. Someone was always there to help me.

I kept telling myself it would be fine. I could do this. I was a big girl. I didn't need him. Everything would be okay. Then my sobs turned into loud, noisy, panting, breaths. Which turned into me lying on the ground huddled with my knees to my chest, hyperventilating. What was I thinking? I couldn't do this on my own.

I tried to pull myself up off the floor, dragging myself back to the only place I knew, the only place right for me. The wall the only thing holding my fragile body up as stumbled back to our apartment door.

I didn't knock, I just walked in. I looked around waiting for Edward to be there on the couch. He wasn't. I walked upstairs. I found him in the bedroom, laying on his side, holding his stomach. I'm sure he looked similar to what I had. He looked perfect though. I could never look that good. Even in the worst situations he could still look gorgeous.

I crawled into the bed, and he didn't move. I moved closer to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry." , was all I could manage before the tears started to fall again. He turned around to face me.

"I didn't do it, Bella, I promise, I swear." He wiped away the tears that had fallen from my red, swollen eyes. "I would never do that to you. Don't you trust me?" He ran his hand through my tangled hair. " I love you, with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that."

"I'm so sorry. I just…I mean the message…on the machine. I thought that maybe you did. Then when you told me you were going out. I'm just so sorry! I should have believed you."

The tears started flowing harder. I snuggled up to his body, and started sobbing into his chest. He pulled me closer, and squeezed me tight.

"It's okay, love. I just want you to know I could never love anyone else more than I love you. My heart is forever yours. It will always be." He kissed the top of my head, and rubbed circles on my back, trying to make me calm down. Soon enough I was in a deep sleep. I was in my happy place, Edward was holding me in our meadow.

When I woke up I felt around the bed waiting to feel Edward's soft, muscled skin. I was disappointed when all I felt was Egyptian cotton. I was in no mood to move, but I figured I should probably make sure he was okay. After all, I almost left him last night. I couldn't believe I had put him through this much pain.

I felt horrible which made me want to cry even more. I'm sure it was physically impossible for anyone to cry that much, and still be able to produce more tears. Apparently I was capable because the tears started flowing harder and harder until literal sobs started shaking my body, and I was huddled in the middle of the bed trying to hold myself together with my arm clutched around my middle.

I shivered when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I could feel his chin resting on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath tickling my ear. I could also feel the deep hollow pit in my stomach aching with every touch or feel that came from Edward's body. It felt wrong after what I had done to him. I knew that all I did was accuse him, and that I was probably making way too big of a deal out of it. Because I knew he would forgive me in a second. But, it didn't feel like that, it felt like I left him there without anyone. I felt like I had betrayed him. I felt I didn't deserve to be with such a wonderful man as Edward Cullen.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! Will you please forgive me? I can understand if you can't, and I know I'm being very selfish, but can you please take me back I promise I will never doubt you ever. I'll do anything to be with you." I was begging him to take me back, which probably sounded ridiculous but I couldn't stand being without him for one minute knowing that he was free to the world. Knowing that any woman other than myself could have him, hurt so bad! Again I started to sob.

Slowly, but gently he turned me over to look into his beautiful eyes and said, "Bella, you know I love you. I never want to be with anyone else, and I can't stand to see you in this much pain. I forgive you. You've always been forgiven. You didn't do anything wrong. So please, love, stop crying." He started to wipe away my tears when I grabbed his hand in mine and laced my fingers with his. I held his hand to my face, and breathed his wonderful scent.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. You are too good to me." I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead, and pulled me close.

"Oh, Bella, you will never understand how wonderful it feels to hold you in my arms, and know that you will forever be mine." He whispered into my ear as he held me tight. "_I understand exactly what you mean."_ I thought to myself, but it came out as "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!! Leave me some reviews and maybe I'll give u a next chapter!!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys!! So heres chapter two!!! Hope ya like it!!! Leave LOTSA REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! Or I may just never post another chapter or story again!!!! :P jk...but really!!! I was kinda depressed about how I only got a few reviews! But, thank you sooo much for those of you who did!!! It made me quite happy!!!!!!!!! :) Thanks a bunch to those of you who subscribed and all those other awesome author alert thingys and everything!!!!!!! I'll stop babbling now!!! Well hope ya like it!!!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CH. 2**_

"_I'll be back in 20 minutes, love." _The Words echoed through my mind. He had told me these words before kissing me on the forehead and pulling me in for a tight hug.

That was 2 hours ago. He wasn't answering his phone calls, or text messages for that matter which made my mind wander through all the possible scenarios of why Edward could be gone so long. I was starting to get nervous when he still hadn't called back. It had been almost an hour and a half since I had last checked the clock.

I got my keys and swiftly made my way to the black Mercedes. I zoomed out of the parking lot and raced down the streets. I'm sure people were looking at me like I was a maniac but I didn't mind. Something was wrong with my Edward and I needed to find him. I slowed as I rounded the corner of Avenue A.

_Around that corner was a road that led to one of Edward's favorite places. "My second favorite place in the whole world." He had said. "Really, and where's the first?" I asked him. "Right here." He tugged on my jacket pulling me towards him, and met his lips with mine. "Mmm. I would have to say this is mine too." I smiled. He pulled me close and I could feel him breathe in the scent of my hair. _

I truly felt I could spend the rest of my life with this man. As I stepped out the car I noticed a man sitting on a bench, he was too old to be my Edward. My frantic eyes searched every high and low of Tompkins Square Park. I started to jog, which for me was a big challenge but I made it to his favorite spot of the park to find no one there. I sat down on the cold, wet, grass in defeat.

About five minutes later I heard footsteps approaching, but I was in no mood to turn around and get told to leave the park, that it was closing time. So, I sat there angrily with my knees huddled to my chest, ready to accost whoever came close. The footsteps stopped and I got myself ready, but the person said nothing. They just stood there, and when I didn't move they stepped closer and took a seat next to me on the park lawn.

I realized it was Edward when he sighed. He had this way of sighing when he didn't know what to say. I kept my knees pulled to my chest and this time he was the first to say he was sorry. "Bella?" He decided to break the silence.

"Hmm?" I mumbled staring at the same blade of grass I had been for the past ten minutes.

"I want to apologize." He said this nervously, as if hiding something from me.

"What for?" I asked in a monotone.

"For lying to you."

"About what, Edward? How long have you been lying? Is this the first time? Or has this been going on for weeks? Months? How long, Edward, How long?" I finally broke my gaze and stared up at his hurt face.

I had hurt him. Of course I had hurt him, but he had hurt me. That's the only reason I was making a huge deal out of this. If he could tell me the truth instead of lying to my face then maybe just maybe I could take him back. Maybe we could forget about all of this. But, this was the second time I had caught him.

"How many times can you lie to me, Edward? You tell me you love me, and then lie to my face. How do you do that? How? I can't even do that. It hurts me to lie to you. Doesn't it hurt you? Don't you get the sick feeling in your stomach that makes you want to stop? Or has it become so easy for you to lie to me, to lie everyone?"

I broke down. I couldn't hold the tears any longer. The warm salty discharge fell down my face and into my lap. I pulled my knees back up to my chest, and hid my face. Edward reached over and rubbed my back. "Stop!" I pulled away from his touch. "I gave you a chance before. I can't keep giving chances out like candy, Edward. Every chance I give is another painful stab at my heart. I think to myself well maybe this time he will be serious. Maybe this time will be different. But, there are no more chances. I can't take any more pain. I'm done, Edward. The chances have run out. I'm sorry."

I got up and ran to my car. I started the engine and sped out of the park as fast as possible. I didn't know whether to drive home. Or at least what I had called home for so long. Edward and I had gotten married and gotten our apartment four years ago, well almost five, but I didn't know if we were going to make it to the fifth year of our marriage.

I never thought Edward would do this to me. I didn't think of him as a man that could go out and cheat on his wife, and come back home, act as if nothing had happened, and play the husband that was so magnificently in love with his wife. That's not who he was.

Most people approved of Edward, with the exception of Charlie, but I blamed that on getting married at eighteen. What father wouldn't be upset with his daughter or more so her soon to be husband for getting married at such a young age. I didn't blame him. Getting married was the best possible thing for Edward and I, at least we thought it was. Although know it seemed to be the worst idea imaginable. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe we should have waited. Maybe, then none of this would be happening.

Reluctantly, I pulled into the familiar car garage, and stalked up the stairs to our apartment door. I turned the key in the door and waited for the infamous click, so I could push the door open. When I got inside I flipped the lights on and was ready to walk up the stairs when I noticed they're were candles on the table, and a nice dinner set all out. There were rose peddles delicately placed on the table. And, in the middle of the table lay a velvet black box. I picked it up wondering why it was there. When I opened it I saw the most beautiful diamond necklace. It was made of hearts, and every heart was made a diamonds. Linking every heart together there was a different colored diamond. Then I realized Edward did all of this for me. He wasn't cheating on me. He was setting all of this up to surprise me when I got home.

I felt awful. The tears started rolling down my cheeks, and I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my body and pull me tight. I just stayed like that for what must have been ten minutes. I stood there holding him as tight as I could, never wanting him to let go. "I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't know you were setting all of this up. I just assumed that you were cheating. It was very wrong of me, please forgive me? I am so, so, so sorry!!!" I sniffed into his shirt and looked up into his golden, honey colored eyes.

"It's okay, love." He said, pulling strands of hair out my face, and gently rubbing my cheeks where the tears had fallen from my eyes. "About before I was trying to apologize and say I was sorry. So, may I continue with my apology?" I nodded and he went on. "I want to say I'm sorry, for not being here as much as I should. I've been very busy with work lately, and I want to apologize, and I also would like to tell you that I'm going to be here more now. I'm going to help you around the house. I'm going to make dinner. I'm going to do everything a proper man should for his wife. And, last but not least, I want to say that I love you."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen. He smiled before bending down to kiss me lightly. I took the kiss way farther than lightly and passionately gave it everything I had.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't know you had that in you." He smiled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I gave one my most seducing looks.

"Oh really?" He played along. Pulling me close and gently lifting my shirt, placing his cold hands across back. "Is that true?" He started to rub little patterns on my warm flesh causing me to shiver, leaving me speechless, answering his question with a quick "Mhmm."

He laughed bringing his lips to mine. "I love you so much, Bella." Out of breath I responded with "Uh-huh."

He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I looked up into his face, and saw that he really did love me. I could see it in his eyes, he cared. His affection towards me was real. I knew this time he wasn't lying when he said he loved me.

I hadn't noticed that he had brought me up the stairs until he had laid me on the bed. We couldn't break the stare we had. We could have just stayed in that moment forever. It was as if holding him in my arms and never letting go would have been enough me. Holding him in my arms would be enough for the rest of my life. If he never let go I could be perfectly content.

Although I knew he had to let go and some point, and it wasn't until I realized that I was unbuttoning his shirt that he broke the stare and took over the undressing himself, leaving my hands free to strip myself of my own clothing.

He smiled before gently bringing his head back down to mine. Savoring the moment he left sweet, long kisses along my neck. He slowly made his way to my mouth as I remembered something. The necklace.

"Oh, Edward, Thank you so much!" I pulled his body to mine and hugged him tightly.

"Well, you're quite vocal tonight." He laughed at his own joke.

"That's not what I'm talking about. The necklace, I almost forgot. It's beautiful. Thank you so much." I pecked him on the cheek. "I love you."

"You always find the most wonderful times to remember something, love." He laughed again.

"Well, I'm sorry, Edward! But, I thought it would be nice to thank you for the very expensive necklace."

"I know of some ways you can thank me." I smiled at him as he went back to placing light kisses along my body.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Hmm?" The kissing didn't cease.

"You're quite vocal yourself."

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it!!! And please press THE button down there!!!!!!!! I need reviews!!! I feed off of them!!!!! Not really but hey ya get my point!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL And subscribe and all those other nice kind things you do!!!!!!! **


End file.
